


I Still See Your Ghost

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, takes place after 8x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knows that tears can't raise the dead, and he knows that Samandriel is dead, so why does he keep seeing Samandriel everywhere he goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still See Your Ghost

He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the city, staring listlessly down at the ground. He was lost without a clue what to do. Nothing had been the same since Samandriel died. He still was working on deciphering the demon tablet, but it was times like this when he was alone with his own thoughts that were the worst.

Was there anything he could have done to stop it? Would he have been able to save him? What would he have given for the chance to even try?

All these thoughts and many more, just as despondent, went through his head as he watched the people pass by.

And that’s when he noticed him.

A man his own age waiting to cross the street. He could only see his back, but he looked just like…

Before he even had time to think about what he was doing, he was on his feet, running across the street towards the man.

The man kept looking at his watch as if he had somewhere important to be, not noticing Kevin's approach and not hearing his footsteps over the din of the crowded streets.

When Kevin finally reached the young man, he laid a hand on the man's shoulder firmly.

The man spun around and shoved Kevin’s hand off of his shoulder before glaring at him.

“Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?” The man exclaimed rudely.

Kevin took a step back and sighed deeply. It figured.

“I’m sorry… I-I thought you were someone else.”

“Well, I’m obviously not who you thought I was, so stay the hell away from me.” With this, the man ran off, and Kevin could only watch as the man crossed the street as fast as he could.

Kevin slowly turned around and walked aimlessly down the sidewalk.

Samandriel was gone, but yet, Kevin kept seeing him everywhere. The pain was almost too much to bear, but he knew that he had an important job to do, so he headed back towards the warehouse where the Winchesters had decided he should hide to complete deciphering the demon tablet.

He took the sleeve of his hoodie and brushed away the tears that were falling down his face. He wondered; just how many more tears was he going to cry over the now-dead angel?

Still he knew that no matter how many tears he cried, none of them were going to bring back Samandriel; no matter how many times he thought he spotted Samandriel, deep down Kevin knew he would never see him again.


End file.
